Speechless
by 1littlelamb
Summary: Carlos deixou Logan sem palavras. Três vezes. Songfic Cargan.


Speechless pertence à Lady Gaga. Carlos e Logan não me pertencem.

**Speechless**

_I can't believe what you said to me  
>Last night when we were alone<em>

- Você sabe que eu te amo, sem dramas, Logan - Carlos riu pro amigo, ainda emburrado por ser abandonado naquela noite de sexta feira.

- Oh, grande amor. Quer saber? Vai logo pegar a pilha de garotas que te esperam no bar – Logan parecia uma criança, o que fez Carlos rir mais ainda, que fez Logan se sentir mais irritado.

- Se eu não te conhecesse eu diria que está com ciúmes. E eu te chamei pra vir junto, mas você prefere jogar Mario Galaxy a pegar pilhas de garotas – O moreno riu, vestindo o casaco e pegando as chaves do carro.

"Talvez você não me conheça, então" Logan queria dizer. Mas não disse, como a maioria das coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça em relação ao melhor amigo. Ele era só um garoto apaixonado que não podia evitar odiar certas atitudes do amigo, não conseguia evitar os ciúmes. Ele odiava que Carlos saísse todas as noites das férias rumo a bares e boates de New York, ficando com 5 garotas em uma noite, ficando bêbado, com ou sem ele. Ele não sabia o que era pior: Acompanhá-lo e presenciar tudo, mas pelo menos estaria ao seu lado, vigiando. Ou ficar em casa, imaginando todas as besteiras que ele faria e todas as garotas que ele enganaria, sem precisar ver, mas imaginar... Era agonizante.

_And I know that it's complicated  
>But I'm a loser in love, so baby<br>Raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts  
>Of all my wrecked up friends<em>

Carlos chegou em casa às 7 da manhã, caído de bêbado.

- Carlos, que porra...? – Logan abriu os olhos – que estavam fundos, sinal de insônia – lentamente ao ver o moreno parado em sua porta, sorrindo.

- Vem cá, me dá um abraço – Carlos disse, sua língua enrolando. Logan virou os olhos e foi até o amigo, carregando-o até o banheiro.

- Você tem sorte de morar comigo, seu idiota. Kendall ou James voltariam pra dormir, mas aqui estou eu, cuidando de você – Logan disse com um pouco de ressentimento na voz.

- Você me ama – Carlos disse depois de parar abruptamente no meio do corredor, e sorriu.

- Carlos, vai tomar um banho, agora – Logan ignorou a afirmação, mesmo que fosse verdade.

- Você está corando! Você me ama? – Carlos perguntou, quase num sussurro.

- Claro que eu amo, você é meu melhor amigo, agora vai tomar um banho! – Logan desviou o assunto, se amaldiçoando mentalmente.

- Só como melhor amigo, Logie? – Carlos se aproximou, olhando nos olhos do amigo.

- Carlos, você está bêbado – O coração de Logan acelerou e ele deu um passo atrás.

- E você não respondeu minha pergunta, droga! – Carlos se aproximou ainda mais, o que fez Logan dar mais um passo atrás, encostando-se à parede.

- Não brinque comigo, Carlos. Eu não sou uma dessas vadias que você anda por aí. Pra quê você quer saber, afinal? Como se você desse a mínima – E então os lábios do moreno se chocaram nos seus. Ele não correspondeu de imediato, estava em choque. Carlos não podia fazer aquilo, brincar com ele daquele jeito, ele não tinha o mínimo de consideração. Então Carlos separou o beijo, olhando-o confuso. O último resquício de sanidade em Logan se foi, e ele puxou o rosto de Carlos de volta ao dele, tocando os lábios novamente. Dessa vez era um beijo intenso, confuso, quase cruel. Mas se ele sairia emocionalmente destruído de um jeito ou de outro, era melhor se agarrar a tudo o que podia. Talvez 5 minutos depois eles se separaram. E Carlos sorriu. "Puta que pariu, ele está sorrindo. SORRINDO. Deve ser engraçado mexer comigo desse jeito. Desgraçado, cruel" Logan só conseguia pensar. Ele estava sem palavras.

_I'll never talk again__  
><em>_Oh, boy, you've left me speechless__  
><em>_You've left me speechless, so speechless__  
><em>_I'll never love again__  
><em>_Oh, friend, you've left me speechless__  
><em>_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

Carlos acordou às 3 da tarde. Não lembrava muita coisa da noite passada, mas lembrava exatamente o que fez há algumas horas atrás. Ele beijara Logan. Fechou os olhos novamente, lembrando da sensação, se dando conta de que queria tê-lo feito há muito tempo. Só os abriu novamente quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, revelando um Logan que não o olhava nos olhos. Então notou que não estava em seu quarto, e sim no quarto do amigo.

- Você capotou de sono – Logan disse respondendo ao olhar curioso do latino.

Silêncio. Logan pegou seu celular e ia deixar o quarto novamento.

- Logan... – Carlos chamou, mas o amigo não virou em sua direção.

- Tem café quente na cozinha e remédios na dispensa – Ele disse por cima do ombro e saiu. Carlos tentou se levantar para ir atrás do amigo, mas foi rápido demais e sua cabeça deu uma pontada. Quando conseguiu chegar à cozinha Logan já havia saído, mesmo seu carro estando na garagem.

_And after all the drinks__  
><em>_And bars that we've been to__  
><em>_Would you give it all up?__  
><em>_Could I give it all up for you?__  
><em>_And after all the boys__  
><em>_And girls who we've been through__  
><em>_Would you give it all up?__  
><em>_Could you give it all up if I promise boy to you_

Quando Logan chegou em casa, beirando às 8 da noite, deparou-se com um Carlos arrumado, preparando-se pra sair. Seu coração doeu mais ainda.

- Não se esqueça de levar às chaves – Tentou dizer normalmente, sem transparecer a dor que estava por trás daquelas palavras.

- Na verdade eu ia sair pra procurar você, onde estava esse tempo todo? – Carlos perguntou, cauteloso.

- Por aí – Logan deu de ombros e entrando em seu quarto, nunca olhando Carlos no processo.

Passaram 5 minutos. Ambos confusos. Logan chorava em seu quarto. Carlos chorava na sala.

- Você não pode me evitar pra sempre – Carlos disse ao entrar sem bater no quarto do amigo. Logan virou seu rosto, vermelho e molhado. Carlos sentiu-se sem chão. Sentou-se em frente à Logan.

- Não chora, por favor – Carlos pediu, mal aguentando as suas próprias lágrimas.

- Eu te amo. Era isso o que você queria saber? Pronto, está falado. Só não me machuque mais com esses seus jogos, por favor! – Logan num sussurro, mais lágrimas caindo.

- Eu nunca te machucaria, Logie – Carlos disse, limpando suas lágrimas.

- Para, por f – Logan começou mas não pode terminar, Carlos colidindo seus lábios com os dele. Era diferente de mais cedo, era suave, calmo.

- Eu te amo, Logan.

_That I'll never talk again__  
><em>_Oh boy, you left me speechless, so speechless_


End file.
